The Blooming Flower Case File -Nian-
}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) The Blooming Flower Case File -Nian- is a Raid quest released for the Chinese New Years 2020 event released for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever. After the events of The Blooming Flower Case File -Fortune-, Zhuang Zi and the others follow Dilong Caishen in order to face the leader of the Nian Beasts. Hui Shi asks what kind of beast the Nian Beasts are, and why they exist. Zhuang Zi remarks that he remembers seeing a report before, and it was sort of like an Animal Index. Fire Mouse is dismayed that Zhuang Zi just views them as animals instead of beasts, while Hui Shi remarks that Zhuang Zi just doesn't know how terrifying they can be. Hui Shi then asks Fude Zhengshen (TUDI-170526) (17-chan) if she can ask her a question, to which she replies that he can. He asks why is there a new Nian Beast this time, and how strong could it be. Dilong Caishen interrupts, and says that if they ask her this or that, the "pity of the world is what responds". She says that the monster is from the "forbidden empire" and has now come to the Peach Blossom Garden. Hui Shi just asks if she can speak English because he can't understand what she is saying at all. 17-chan explains that it was a divergent copy that was derived from QIN's disposal data (the disposal data is what led to the creation of Shu E). This divergent copy had ended up stranded in the Peach Blossom Garden, and happened upon a fragment from a Nian Beast. Hu Ye explains that as the monsters eat data, it had eaten the fragment; Dilong Caishen confirms that what they said was correct. They soon hear voices, and Lan Caihe arrives and greets the group. He Xiangu, closely behind, says that they received the message from Fude Zhengshen (TUDI-190526) (19-chan), and came as quickly as they could. Lan Caihe remarks that Fire Mouse did a good job in recovering Peach Blossom, but he just says it was thanks to Zhuang Zi's and the other's help. Dilong Caishen just says that the "underground dragon can only hide in the shadows", and 17-chan responds that she heard that Dilong Caishen had helped a lot. Dilong Caishen comments that she is glad they understand her, while Hui Shi just says that at least 17-chan seems to understand what Dilong Caishen is saying. Zhao Gongming and Caishen soon arrive as well, and also say that Fire Mouse did well in saving Peach Blossom. Zhao Gongming then asks 17-chan, Fire Mouse, and Peach Blossom to come over to talk to them about something. 17-chan asks if she is wondering about the Caishen warning, and Zhao Gongming confirms that is why she asked them to come over. 17-chan just says she has never seen it before, and asks if Zhao Gongming has done so before. Fire Mouse asks if Bi Gan is still in the Bit Treasury, and Zhao Gongming responds that she already left while Yang Jian took over watch. Peach Blossom asks if that will be a problem; Zhao Gongming says she is afraid it is, and says she will need to go back with Caishen in order to make sure that Bi Gan doesn't meet Dilong Caishen. Zhao Gongming tells them that she is leaving the situation to them, and says they're leaving now. Dilong Caishen asks why, and Zhao Gongming assures her it is just for defense enforcement. Caishen tells Dilong Caishen to be a good kid, while she just responds that she isn't a kid. After they leave, Zhuang Zi asks if they can feel something. Dilong Caishen asks if he can sense the power of the underground dragon as well, but He Xiangu suddenly tells them to watch out. Hu Ye and He Xiangu manage to block a surprise attack from Nian Beast, Crystal Nian Beast, and Mecha Nian Beast from far away. The group soon realizes they are surrounded by 3 Nian Beasts, and Peach Blossom suddenly falls to the ground, weakened. Dilong Caishen calls out for the fourth Nian Beast to come out, and there is no hiding from her "eyes of fortune". A voice calls out, surprised that Dilong Caishen noticed her. A powerful Nian Beast steps forward, and says that she loves the food from a spring festival. She then remarks that she will start her meal with them. Dilong Caishen uses one of her Sage Arts, but it appears to have no effect. Zhuang Zi manages to block an attack from the powerful Nian Beast, while Hui Shi wonders why the Sage Art had no effect. Dilong Caishen just says that its an active power of the underground dragon, and depends on her core being synchronous with it. Zhuang Zi asks if the Nian Beast's power can affect Caishens, while Hui Shi asks if he is still the only one who can't understand what Dilong Caishen is saying. The mysterious Nian Beast calls for the others to attack, while Dilong Caishen complains that her power has betrayed her. Hui Shi tries to attack, but ends up doing little, while the powerful Nian Beast redirects his knife against Dilong Caishen. Before it can hit her, however, a Sage Art from somewhere else is used and blocks the attack. The powerful Nian Beast asks who is there, and Bi Gan arrives, saying she is there to help with her Serendipitous Heart. He Xiangu calls out to her, but Bi Gan angrily tells her to call her "Serendipitous Heart". Dilong Caishen looks surprised, and Bi Gan notes that she looks embarrassed. Bi Gan then states that is why she is the greatest and cutest of the Caishens. Dilong Caishen tries to respond by saying that she knew Bi Gan would come, and intentionally gave Bi Gan a chance to shine, and that Bi Gan will have to thank her later. Bi Gan just tells her that honesty is the best policy, but regardless she will help. She asks He Xiangu to give her some true dew, and He Xiangu tosses a bottle towards her. Bi Gan uses her Sage Art to make the bottle glow in rainbow colors, and then spreads the dew everywhere. Dilong Caishen then remarks she can feel her power recovering after the suppressing force dissipated. Bi Gan says that she can't count this as a victory if Dilong Caishen is defeated, as she is an opponent that helps her show off her true greatness. Hui Shi just looks at the situation, quite annoyed. Bi Gan then calls the mysterious Nian Beast as G Nian Beast, and states that G Nian Beast is a fusion of the G piece's residual power as well as the Nian Beast fragments. She then states that G Nian Beast had absorbed the underground power and had used it in order to power the Nian Beasts, and why the area had been contaminated. G Nian Beast just remarks that she is tired of their talk, and its time for the Nian Beasts to show their power. Bi Gan and Dilong Caishen then both agree that this is the perfect opportunity to prove once and for all who is the better Caishen. The group fights off against the various Nian Beasts, while also checking on Peach Blossom to make sure she is OK. After a long and difficult fight, they manage to defeat them one by one, before eventually defeating G Nian Beast as well. Once that is done, Dilong Caishen claims that she was the one who defeated G Nian Beast, while Bi Gan claims that is was because of her. G Nian Beast collapses, and the other Nian Beasts go quiet. Dilong Caishen says that her full power hasn't even been seen yet, while Bi Gan insists that she is the cutest and most powerful. The two keep arguing, and start getting into a fight with each other while the others just watch, unamused. Their fighting starts to affect the nearby trees, and suddenly a bright light went right between them, shocking the both of them. Yang Jian arrives and tells them to stop with their antics. Dilong Caishen just says that these kinds of things happen during the New Year, while Bi Gan says it wasn't her fault, as she claims she did nothing but spread happiness and love. Yang Jian asks He Xiangu to assist in purifying the area. Lan Caihe remarks that it is interesting to see the two Caishens get criticized by Yang Jian, although He Xiangu quickly tells them to start helping. Soon the group finishes purifying the area of the corruption that was caused, and Peach Blossom thanks all of them for their help. The peach blossom trees finally start blooming, and everyone looks in delight. Fire Mouse thanks Hui Shi and Zhuang Zi for their help, while Zhuang Zi says that Fire Mouse worked hard as well. Fire Mouse then asks Peach Blossom if she could send one of the most beautiful peach trees to Zhuang Zi and Hui Shi as thanks for all their help. Peach Blossom agrees, and Zhuang Zi thanks them for the gift. Yang Jian asks what they should do in order to deal with all of the Nian Beasts. G Nian Beast, tired, says that she was so powerful and just wanted to have a special Lunar New Year that only belonged to the Nian Beasts. Hui Shi just remarks that they want to eat the treasure in the Bit Treasury, while Zhuang Zi says they just like glittering things. He then explains that he had studied some aspects of them before, and says they are like moths drawn to a flame. 17-chan says they regard treasure as energy, while Bi Gan further says that if they just see something they like, that will be enough for them to produce energy; she clarifies that she found this out while investigating. The original developers of the Mecha Nian Beast had taken into account the features of the original Nian Beasts when designing her, so they were able to find that information out, although Bi Gan admits there are many unsolved mysteries with the Nian Beasts. Bi Gan then says that the mysterious program code, the G piece, and the Tome of Calamity had all combined perfectly with the Nian Beast's information fragment to become a new type of Nian Beast. Hui Shi remarks that Bi Gan seems quite knowledgeable about the subject. Zhuang Zi gets an idea, and then points out that the Nian Beasts could just work in the Bit Treasury, which surprises Hui Shi. Zhuang Zi states that he doesn't feel any malice from the Nian Beasts, and so long as they take responsibility for their work they don't have to be concerned about the safety of the Bit Treasury. He then says that he remembers that Shu E wasn't fully developed, either, and He Xiangu asks if he means that G Nian Beast possesses a kind of leadership they can encourage to restrict the actions of the group. Yang Jian admits that it seems like a good idea, although Hu Ye wonders about it possibly contaminating the "underground dragon" again. Dilong Caishen remarks that as long as they can keep the Nian Beasts contained, they can suppress the corrupting effects with her strong abilities as well as the true dew. Hui Shi remarks that Dilong Caishen finally said something smart, which causes her to get angry while Bi Gan says that Hui Shi is quite insightful. The two Caishens start to fight again, but Yang Jian's dogs growl at them, causing them to back down. Lan Caihe laughs that there is a "dragon who is afraid of dogs", which just causes Dilong Caishen to become embarrassed and angry. He Xiangu tells Dilong Caishen to stop talking, and holds up a horn-like object. Dilong Caishen starts to panic and says that it belongs to her, while Hui Shi remarks that it looks like her dragon horn. She hurriedly takes it and puts it back. Hui Shi asks if its part of her costume, but she just insists that she is "the dragon who is of the underground dragon abilities and wealth". Lan Caihe continues to make fun of her, so she quickly covers their mouth while asking Zhuang Zi to leave. Bi Gan mentions that she received a message from Caishen stating that dinner was ready for them, and asks if the others want to come. Peach Blossom says that Fire Mouse and she need to distribute the peach trees and will come later. Yang Jian says that she has to report back to the Sages of Justice, and will come back later. Hu Ye says why not take this chance to celebrate with them, and mentions that 19-chan is with them as well. He Xiangu says they need to head back to the headquarters of the Eight Immortals since Lü Dongbin wants to get started on decorating with peach trees as soon as possible. Lan Caihe mentions they will return to play with Fire Mouse over the next few days. He Xiangu warns them to not bring anything dangerous, as they almost burned a house down last time. Zhuang Zi starts to say they need to head back so they can talk with the adapter, but Hui Shi quickly steps on his feet before he can finish and make a mistake. Hui Shi tries to cover up what Zhuang Zi just said by awkwardly laughing while saying that he told Zhuang Zi that the peach trees would be perfect decorations. Peach Blossom tells them that they can come back to view the peach blossoms any time they wish. Fire Mouse says he hopes he can see them again soon, while Dilong Caishen says farewell. Zhuang Zi wishes them a happy Lunar New Year, and they go their separate ways. Counter Units The Regional Event Festival counter unit to this quest is Dilong Caishen. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Raids